An Enemy Within
by kimisumi
Summary: The story of DA2 with lots of additions. Focusses on femHawke and Fenris. But fun to be had with all party members. Basically things I want to say and do that aren't on the dialogue wheel! New tasks and a couple of characters to mess with.
1. The Boat

CHAPTER 1

The sea was particularly choppy today.

The overwhelming stench of waste added to the constant bobbing of the ship was making Bethany nauseous. They had been on the boat from Gwaren for almost two weeks now and the allure of life at sea had worn off after an hour. It was a small cargo hold that they were sharing with refugees of various repute.

Bethany vomited into the bucket again. "Ergh, this is so embarrassing," she moaned into the bucket.

"There, there," Marian said, stroking her sister's back, "at least there can't be much left to bring up." She smiled, pulling Bethany's hair from the side of the bucket.

"Charming as ever," Bethany heaved again, "You're touching my sicky hair you know, I hope that grosses you out."

"Alas, it is not the first time I've had to handle your sick. Do you remember the night we found father's stash of fine Antivan wine? That was marvelous."

"He was so mad."

"You were only fifteen," Marian chuckled.

Bethany squeezed her sister's hand. "You're such a bad influence."

Marian refrained from mentioning it had been Carver that had found the wine first. She didn't want to upset Bethany again. The initial wave of grief had passed them and now it was only her mother still pleading for a different, impossible fate.

A few inches away, Leandra sat against the wall of the ship being comforted by Aveline. The woman had just lost her husband but she was resilient, easily the most practical woman Marian had the fortune to meet. Aveline had been in charge of the meagre rations they were dished out at the beginning of the voyage and had taken charge of designating areas of the hold for sleeping, eating, washing and other less delicate calls of nature. Marian watched her console Leandra and was pleased they had found a comrade in these uncertain times. She got the feeling Aveline would be pivotal to their survival.

Marian had mourned Carver but not as Bethany and her mother had. The difference between losing a son and a twin had paled Marian's own grief. As much as she loved her brother, they had never seen eye to eye and she felt immeasurably closer to Bethany. More than anything, Marian felt guilty after Carver's death. Her father had trusted her to look after the family once he'd gone, he'd specifically asked her to keep them safe. Marian knew it was quite an undertaking, hiding her apostate sister, reigning in her rebellious brother and handling her often volatile mother. But it hurt no less having failed.

"Okay, I think I'm done," Bethany shivered. "I guess we can add 'sea-sickness' to my list of faults."

Marian shrugged off her cape and wrapped it around her sister's shoulders. "You don't have any faults," she admonished.

"I'll say," a drunken refugee, who had kept his hand securely in his pants the entire journey, slurred. "Pretty thing like you, can't see anything wrong with that picture." One had to admire his commitment to ale. He had traded his rations for any moonshine available on board and had passed out every night, keeping the rest of the hold awake with his thunderous snoring.

As annoying as he was, he had been harmless thus far. Passing out before he could get into any real trouble. Unlike his companion, Vertron, who stayed liquored up enough to just be obnoxious. Whether it was through lack of sleep lying next to the snorer or just frustration for being on the boat for so long, recently he had become lecherous. Openly appraising Marian and her sister, asking how much it would cost to lay with them both. All the while creeping closer to where they slept. He made their skin crawl.

"Ignore them," Aveline advised watching Marian bristle with barely concealed contempt. "We'll be in Kirkwall soon."

"Ah, Kirkwall," the snorer, Akram, sighed. "The Blooming Rose," he raised his bottle for another swig. "I can't wait to get back there." He belched.

"Me neither," Vertron sneered, staring at the sisters.

Bethany leant against her sisters shoulder, closing her eyes, exhausted from her dry heaving. Marian shuffled her sister into a lying position, resting her head on her thighs and began stroking her hair.

"Sleep," Marian said. "I'll keep watch." She said, her eyes fixed on the drinking men.

* * *

A breeze ruffled her hair as she stood on the sand. She felt light. A damp tunic clung to her skin, not her usual reinforced robes. No weapons on her back. Cool hands slid down her arms. She smiled, she felt right.

She leant her head back against the shoulder of... whoever. Something tangy in the air. She inhaled the oddly familiar scent and relaxed into the body behind her. She was content.

The cool hands gripped her painfully, pinching her skin. They jerked her body away. "Hawke," a deep, urgent voice snapped.

"Ah!" Marian woke with a start. Disoriented, she shook the sleep away and became very aware of hands on her body and not the cool hands she had welcomed in her dream.

Vertron had his hands inside her robe. "Get off me!" She shot up and forced the letch backwards, kicking him hard in the face as he stumbled backwards.

Bethany screamed as she woke to find Akram palming her breasts. Marian didn't hesitate as she grabbed the man's chin, pulled his hair and tugged sharply, breaking the man's neck with a satisfying snap.

Leandra was beside herself now, in the throes of panic having witnessed her daughters being groped and then her eldest murdering a man so efficiently. Bethany was at her side pleading through her own tears that she stop sobbing. Aveline stood behind Marian looking above them, trying to discern their location.

Marian was advanced on Vertron as he scrambled backwards maintaining his sneer. He found a discarded bottle on the floor and broke the glass, shaking the jagged shards at her.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Marian snarled, only slowing at her sister's insistence.

"Please sister," she sobbed. "If he wounds you, I cannot heal you." Bethany didn't have to explain the exhaustion had dwindled her mana.

The captain of the ship flipped open the hatch and shouted at his passengers. "Rightho cargo, we're 'ere. Welcome to Kirkwall, now everyone get off my ship!" The captain called as he lowered the ladder into the hold.

Vertron hurried up the steps, his makeshift weapon trained on Marian until he was safely out of her reach. Marian growled at his retreating back.

"'E were in a hurry weren't 'e?" the captain said as Vertron leapt onto the docks and was lost in the crowd. "Oh," he added looking into the hold, "lose one along the way did we?" he said pointing at Akram's lifeless body.

"He drank himself to death," Aveline said. "We will dump the body in the sea."

"Whatever you say, darlin'. As long as he's off my ship."

Aveline hoisted the body onto her shoulder and gestured for them to go ahead. "After you," she said as the Hawke's stepped out into Kirkwall. Aveline slipped the body into the water as discreetly as she could. Refugees swarmed the area, a red headed boy weaving between them pickpocketing their coin mercilessly. A templar held a mage to the floor by the scruff of his neck as another templar broke his staff in half. Desperate men were screaming at overworked guards.

Marian placed her hand on Leandra's arm, "Welcome home, Mother."


	2. Lowtown

CHAPTER 2

It had been a difficult year for Leandra. Gamlen had ruined the Amel name and pissed away her inheritance. The crap shack she was living in was only made worse by the amount of time she spent there alone. While Gamlen drunk himself silly in the Hanged Man and her daughters ran around town doing jobs for the Red Iron, Leandra was stuck in with the dog. None of the nobles she grew up with would look twice at her living in Lowtown. She was one of the beggars now, somebody they pitied in public and laughed at in the warmth of their soirees.

As far as Leandra was concerned, her family had abandoned her and were off having fun elsewhere. It was only Bethany that cared for her enough to spare her any time. My precious girl, Leandra thought, at least I got one of my daughters right.

When Bethany was the first home again, blood splattered on her face, Leandra was pleased she had returned in one piece. The nobles may not have spoken to her, but she kept her ear to the ground and already had ideas of eligible suitors for her Bethany. Her beauty could ensure a good enough marriage and if she could marry into wealth, Leandra wold be out of this place for good. She had no such luck with Marian, she was far too much of a brute. No man would want somebody as feral as her eldest daughter. No, Bethany was her only hope of getting out of here.

"Come now, daughter, I've set some hot water aside, let's get you cleaned up," Leandra steered her into the small washroom.

"Thank you, mother," Bethany said. "I shall leave some for Marian, she will be home later."

"Whatever you say, dear," Leandra waved her hand.

It never occurred to Leandra that Marian would send Bethany home to shelter her from the more gruesome tasks Meeran sent them on. It suited Marian to have her mother think the worst of her.

* * *

Marian had finally finished the job Meeran's own men were too squeamish to perform themselves. An elven man had hired Meeran to go after a human that had taken his daughter and countless other elven children. It wasn't enough to simply kill the murderer, the families wanted his hands cut off and brought to them as proof. The man was a mage and the relatives wanted to know these atrocities couldn't continue in the fade, some kind of weird dalish superstition she wasn't at all familiar with. It was all very strange to Marian and she wasn't entirely sure thats how the fade worked anyway, but who was she to argue, she had a debt to pay.

As she walked toward the docks to provide Meeran with the 'evidence' the elves had asked for, Marian became aware of somebody following her. Whoever it was, they were light on their feet but Marian was very perceptive. She could tell from the length of their stride that it was a dwarf. That and the heavy breathing caused by the effort to keep up with her.

"You're very quiet for a dwarf, " she said without turning around. "But if you anticipate having to keep up with somebody, you'd be better off with a lighter weapon. Sounds like something is weighing you down." She turned around and crossed her arms as the dwarf emerged from the shadows.

"And abandon Bianca? Never," he said patting the crossbow on his back.

"That's a very strange name for such a bulky weapon," Marian observed.

"Don't listen to the mean lady," the dwarf spoke over his shoulder.

Marian raised her eyebrows expectantly but the dwarfs love affair with his weapon had obviously distracted him. "Can I help you with something?" she asked the stranger.

The dwarf brought his attention back to Marian and shrugged crossing his arms over his hairy chest. "I think we could help each other," he said. "My name is Varric Tethras, I'm Bartrand's brother."

"Ah, this is about the expedition?" she asked. "You know, your brother isn't very friendly."

"Yeah he's an ass, but he's an industrious bastard," he said with a short laugh. "Unlike me though, he can't see an opportunity when it comes knocking."

"Oh?" she said in mock surprise. "And would I happen to be that opportunity?"

"You know that I've been watching you then?" he asked.

"I knew somebody was, it seemed a safe assumption it was you after this coincidental little meeting," she said gesturing around the empty streets of Lowtown. "But after my work with the Red Iron I'd be surprised if you're the only one watching."

"You are pretty impressive, Hawke."

"Do I want to know how you got my name?"

"Your uncle is a regular in my humble abode," he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the Hanged Man. "Buy a man like that a drink and he opens right up."

"That's our Gamlen, reliable as ever," Marian said. "Did he mention..."

"That Bethany is an apostate? Yeah," he said, sensing her concern. "Don't worry, once he'd let that one slip I let him know it wouldn't be prudent to pass on that information again. For what it's worth, I used my scariest voice." he smiled at her, his humour marginally diffusing her anger with Gamlen. That man couldn't trusted as far as thrown. He was a liability Marian would have loved to have taken care of but something that Bethany had said about family had kept him alive. The whole thing had rung a little hollow with Marian.

"Whats that you've got there?" Varric asked, bringing her mind back to the dwarf. He was pointing at the bags in her hands.

"This?" she said, holding the bag out level with her midriff, at his eye line. "It's a bag of hands."

"Ergh, forget I asked," he moaned. "So, you want to join my expedition?"

"I thought Bartrand was in charge."

"That's just how he likes to sell it," he said, regaining his swagger.

Marian had liked the sound of this offer when she'd first heard of it but the arrogant dwarf that had turned her away had put her off even trying to get into his good graces. Something about him made her uneasy. This dwarf though, Varric, he seemed like a good sort.

"Why not?" she shrugged, offering a genuine smile. "This could be fun."

"Great, meet me in the Hanged Man next opportunity you get and we'll go over the requirements," his breathy laugh revealed his relief at her joining them.

"Will do," Marian said, still smiling.

"Hey Varric," she called after him as he made his way back.

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

She held up the bag of hands, "Shake on it?"

Varric's responding guffaw made Marian happier than a years worth of presence in Gamlen's house. Meeting this dwarf was the beginning of something, she knew it. Now all she had to do was get rid of these hands and get her own on some real adventure.

* * *

"Really?!" Bethany only just whispered, "Ah, this is so exciting! A real expedition and not just killing for bloody nobles."

Bethany fidgeted in her blanket as she tried to shuffle into a sitting position without making too much noise. Marian had told her sister they would be going with Varric as soon as she had gotten home. Bethany had been asleep but Marian knew she wouldn't mind waking up to this news. She had gotten just as sick of killing for no money as Marian had.

"If we survive this Marian, we'll easily be able to buy a nicer place for mother to live. Maybe she'll get back in with her old friends. She's been trying to set me up again. Even willing to pair me up with a templar!"

"You're an apostate, how would that even work?" Marian whispered, sat cross legged opposite her sister.

"That's what I said. She's desperate to get out of here," Bethany reached for her sisters hand. "This is just what we needed."

"I know. It'll be dangerous though. Like you said, if we survive," Marian watched her sister closely. "It's not a foregone conclusion we'll make it out of the deep roads."

Bethany chewed her lip. "You said the dwarf would explain more when you see him tomorrow. Maybe we can bring Aveline with us?"

"I think we'll need more than Aveline," Marian said more to herself. "But we can ask her, she'll have made good contacts becoming a guard."

"Marian, is it perverse that I'm so excited at the prospect of a dangerous expedition?"

"No, honey," Marian assured her, taking her hand. "It just means that I've taught you well," she said patting her hand, taking on a deliberately sombre voice.

Bethany laughed and hit her with her pillow.

* * *

The unhappy truth of having to raise 50 sovereigns for the expedition had dampened Marian and Bethany's high spirits.

"You do know we've been working for free for a year, yes?" Marian asked Varric.

"It's steep, I know, but Bartrand says its necessary," Varric said.

"I thought you were in charge too?" Marian asked, smirking at his obvious distaste for leadership.

"Hey, I'm more of a silent partner," he held his hands up.

They had spent the morning listening to how Varric planned for them to raise the money and how his many 'eyes and ears' of the city could help them. They had already reported an interesting lead in the shape of a healer in Darktown. Apparently he had something aside from magic that would help the cause.

Darktown always gave Marian the creeps. So much hiding down here, so little of it good. They had to fight their way through to the healers clinic, a feat made easier thanks to Bianca. Varric had courteously offered to escort Marian and her sister, intrigued by an apostate making a name for himself in the slums as a healer. It was hardly the most subtle way of hiding from the templars, as much as his followers had tried to protect him.

A blond man with a three day stubble was waving blue magic over the patient on his slab. The body writhed slightly as he worked hard to heal her of whatever ailed her. It was obviously exhausting the mage, but he kept it up long enough for the patient to wake and be on her merry way. His tall body hunched over, blond hair feel into his eyes and Marian could almost feel her sisters pulse quicken. She looked behind her and saw Bethany's appreciative smile.

"Ahem," Marian coughed at her and made a face of mock impatience.

"What?" Bethany replied, innocently.

Before the party had approached the healer, he turned on them with glowing blue eyes and started spurting nonsense about his safe haven and his cat. Marian had quickly lost interested, exchanging amused glances with Varric at Bethany's breathy questions.

The healer, Anders, had maps to the deep roads from his time as a Grey Warden and said he would hand them over if they helped him in return. 'A favour for a favour'. Marian could only imagine how many favours she would have to do to raise the 50 sovereign she needed.

They had left Varric to his meeting with his eyes and ears. He'd suggested if they wanted to get to the Chantry fast, his little legs would only slow them down. Marian thought he probably just wanted to avoid all the stairs leading up the the Chantry. She couldn't blame him, they were hard enough on her long legs.

As Anders had explained, his friend Karl was waiting for them at the alter in the Chantry.

"Oh Karl, no," Anders gasped as he brought his hand up to trace the sun on his friend's forehead.

"I knew you'd come, Anders," Karl said, his voice devoid of emotion. "I was much like you once, rebellious and wrong. I have learnt the truth behind the templars warnings now, just as you will."

"Uh oh," Marian said catching sight of the templars surrounding them. She drew her dagger and stood between her sister and the templars.

"NO," Anders yelled, doubling over. Bethany made to help him as Marian held her arm across her sisters waist, keeping her back. Blue flames erupted from the healer as a voice came from him that was not his own. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE."

The fight was over quickly as Marian and Bethany picked off any stragglers Anders' demon had not caught. The templars didn't stand a chance. Many were likely new recruits on an easy pick up job. Collect a mage and back to bed. Poor sods. Marian had killed a lot of people, but killing to protect a demon angered her.

"So, you're an abomination," Marian said, lacing the final word with distaste.

"Sister!" Bethany said, shocked by the malice in her sisters voice.

"What, Bethany? It's true. This is just the kind of belligerent apostate that has the templars herding mages like sheep!" Marian said, waving her hand in Anders direction.

When Anders didn't respond, Marian turned to see him pull the dagger from his friend's corpse.

"What did you do that for?" Marian yelled, watching Karl's body slump to the floor.

"He wanted to die," Anders said simply.

"It's no life for anyone, Marian," Bethany said standing beside Anders. "The music and colour of his life would have been stripped from him. He was a slave to the templars."

Anders lowered his head. "I wouldn't have killed him had there been any other way. I am returning to my clinic to mourn my friend. Come by when you want those maps," Anders said, leaving the sisters in the Chantry glaring at each other.

"Did you have to be so mean?" Bethany asked once Anders was gone.

"Bethany, I know you think he's pretty but come on, you can't expect me to give my blessing for this?" Marian threw her hands up. "He's half man, half demon, for Maker's sake!"

"Well it's a good job I'm not asking your permission then!" Bethany said, holding her arms at her side, her fists clenched.

"You've only just met him Bethany, you've no idea how dangerous he is," Marian said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Yeah, well, neither do you," Bethany said, turning on her heel to leave.

"I'm not the one defending him for killing a man!" Marian shouted at her sisters back. "Bethany!"

Bethany ignored her and left Marian surrounded by piles of the recently deceased. "I'll clean up then, shall I?" she called into the empty room.

* * *

"Bloody abomination," Marian muttered on her way through Lowtown. The streets were mercifully empty, she didn't have to fight through any mercenaries to get to the Hanged Man. She couldn't face going home to Bethany yet and decided a pint with Varric would be far more enjoyable.

"Hey, you!" A jittery dwarf with a straggly black beard called, Marian's had reflexively drew her dagger at the sound. "Woah, wait, I come in peace," he held up his hands.

Marian could see that he was alone and sheathed her weapon. "You idiot. You'll get yourself killed surprising people in the allies of Lowtown," she rebuked. "What do you want? I'm very busy." She wasn't, but she was annoyed and in need of a drink.

"I'm sorry, yes, busy? But, maybe you can do something for me? I need help see and I need it now," he looked at her pleadingly.

"Go on," she crossed her arms as he continued.

"Yes, so, umm, people are hiding something in a house, not my house, but a house you can get into easily enough. It's very important you see, what they've stolen, and I reckon it's in that house, so, if you could just go and get it for me..." he eyed her warily, "now..."

"Now? A little short notice don't you think?"

"Yes, well, I was meant to go after it, or that is, get someone else to go after it, a week ago. But, I forgot. Whilst drinking. Fell into rather a deep sleep I did," he wrung his hands watching the shadows.

"Right," she sighed. "And you can't go and get this thing, whatever it is, for yourself?"

"No," he shook his head violently, swinging his beard.

"Because the owner of said house could find you trying to steal this thing back," she narrowed her eyes. "What is it you're looking for exactly?"

"Well, the thing is, I don't know," Marian sighed at him again. "But, but," he held his hands up again. "It is stolen, and I need it, to return it."

"How can I retrieve something I don't know I'm looking for?" Marian was growing tired of the conversation but the dwarf was becoming more insistent, checking the sky for the time.

"I know, I know, I don't know," he muddled. "Just look for anything thats been hidden away, something out of place, I bet that'd be it. Please, please do this for me and I'll pay you. Real good money for easy work. It's a mansion in Hightown, very nice. Not like these slums."

Marian weighed her options. This was likely a trap of some kind, but she was confident in her stealth, she knew she could get around unnoticed. They weren't really in a position to turn down paid work either, and the dwarf had said good money. A mansion in Hightown would likely hold a decent amount of loot she could sell, the dwarf was up to, with all his vague explanations, she was intrigued.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said. "Where do I need to be?"


End file.
